Gravity Loud Season 1
by Thunderstrike16
Summary: Companion piece to Loud Gravity! Loud House episodes that have Dipper and Mabel as siblings to Lincoln and the Loud sisters. Somewhat like a prequel to Loud Gravity but it depends on how you see it. Will cover Loud House season 1
1. Theme Song

**Alright, I decided to make a few changes:**

 **1\. This is turning into a series. As in, I will separately do the chapters based on season. So the season 1 episodes will have it's on story and so and so on. So now I'm going to do the episodes in chronological order, based on when they aired on TV.**

 **2\. If you remember my OC's the Takashi's, then you'll know soon enough I'm going to change them into a Muslim-American, instead of Japanese-American.**

 **So if any of you have read this story or are familiar with Loud Gravity, thank you for your patience.**

 **Enjoy and I own none of the content.**

* * *

 **Loud House Theme Song (Loud Gravity Edition)**

 _Crashing through the crowded halls,_

 _Dodging girls like ping pong balls,_

 _Just to reach the bathroom on time_

 _(Hey! Hey! Hey!)_

 _Leaping over laundry piles,_

 _Sweaters that are knitted for miles,_

 _Diapers you can smell for miles,_

 _Guy's gotta do what he can to survive!_

 _In the Loud House! In the Loud House!_

 _Duck, dodge, push and shove,_

 _It's how we show our love!_

 _In the Loud House! In the Loud House!_

 _Two boy and eleven girls_

 _(Wouldn't trade it for the world!)_

 _Loud! House! Loud! Loud House!_

 _Me time, a little room to breathe time,_

 _A little quiet and peace, I've never had._

 _At least I'm never lonely,_

 _We're never lacking for a sports team,_

 _Maybe this crazy's not that bad!_

 _In the Loud House! In the Loud House!_

 _Duck, dodge, push and shove,_

 _This is how we show our love!_

 _In the Loud House! In the Loud House!_

 _Gotta love Mom and Dad,_

 _For not going completely mad!_

 _In the Loud House! In the Loud House!_

 _Two boy and eleven girls,_

 _Wouldn't trade it for the world!_

 _Loud! House! Loud! Loud House!_

Lily: _(spoken) Poo-poo!_

Mabel: Aroo?


	2. Left in the Dark

**Here's the next chapter and it's also the first episode of the show. And remember Dipper and Mabel also have names Lucas and Leia,** **respectively** **, so I'll be alternating between names.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Left in the Dark**

Hunter Spector: Do you believe in ghosts? Join me, Hunter Spector, spectre hunter, leader of the Academy of Really Good Ghost Hunters, or ARGGH! As I descend into the scariest place in any home, the basement! Sunday night at 8 PM! Don't miss it, or you'll be left in the dark! ARGGH!

[Both Lincoln and Lucas are in their shared room, with Dipper preparing for something while Lincoln was at his calendar.]

Lincoln [marks the calendar in his room.]: It's finally here! The live season finale of the greatest show ever! The live season finale of the greatest show ever! [to the readers.]: All right, I know you're probably saying to yourself 'Lincoln, with only one brother and eleven sisters, there's no way you're going to get to watch your favorite show.' And you're right. But Lucas and I have a deal on how the both of us could watch TV but every Sunday at 8, it's whole different thing with my sisters. But tonight, I have a plan. [takes out Walkie-talkie] But tonight, I have a plan. Cadet Lincoln calling Cadet Clyde, do you read me?

Clyde: This is Cadet Clyde, I read you loud and clear! I'm so excited! We finally get to watch ARGGH together. And by together, I mean you at your house, and me at mine, right?

Lincoln: For such a landmark event, we decided that it'd be best for us if we watched it separately. Clyde's got a huge crush on my sister Lori. It get's awkward.

Clyde: Uh, you better hurry you guys. It's almost 8:00!

Lincoln: Hey Dip, are you ready?

Dipper: For Operation distract our sisters so we can watch TV first. Don't fret bro, I've dealt with this before you were born.

Lincoln: You're a year older than me. And we both learned to navigate our sisters together.

Lucas [shrugs]: A year older and also have one more year of experience.

Lincoln: You got me there. Let's do this.

[The both of them go out of their room and see Lola and Lana coming out of their room.

Lola and Lana: Cartoons! Cartoons! Cartoons!

Dipper: Did you say tea party? [Reveals a tea pot and a box of cookies.]

Lola: Eeeee! Thank you, Dipper! [Takes the items and goes back to her room.]

Lana: Hey, I don't want to be part of some dumb old tea party, I want to watch TV!

Lincoln: Not even if these guys are invited? [pulls out two frogs.]

Lana: Eeee! Thank, Lincoln! [takes the frogs and goes into her room as well.]

[Luan and Mabel come out of their room they share with Luna.]

Lincoln: Hey, guys!

Mabel: We're just heading downstairs to watch TV. The history of Yarn and then the history of Clowns are on tonight!

Dipper: Or you can read these. [Reveals pre-teen magazines.]

Leia [gasps]: Yes! Magazines to read before my body goes cookoo or whatev's! Thanks Dip! [Runs to her rooms]

Lincoln: Also Luan, you might want to grab your video camera instead. The twins are at it again.

[Shows Lola and Lana are fighting in their rooms.]

Luan: This is totally going to go viral! Thanks, Linc! [Goes to videotape the fight.]

[The boys see Lisa and Lily come out of their rooms.]

Lucas: Hey Lis, I saved you a trip downstairs and got the ingredients you needed.

Lisa: The lactose, triticum protein, sodium chloride crystals, sucrose, and galus ovum?

[Lincoln looks confused while Dipper nods, fully understand what his sister had said.]

Dipper: Milk, flour, salt, sugar and eggs. Just as you asked. [Hands Lisa the ingredients.]

Lisa: Thank you, brother unit. [She then walks back into her room.]

[Lynn comes out of her room.]

Lynn: Yeah! Two minutes to game time! Whoo!

Lincoln: Hey, Lynn check it out. [Holds out a football that floats.] I filled it with helium for the extreme player who demands more.

Lynn [excitedly]: I demand more!

[Leni soon approaches.]

Lincoln: Uh, go long!

[Lincoln lets it go and Lynn struggles to get the ball and it floats into her room.]

Lynn: Get over here, you!

Lucas: Oh boy, Leni!

Leni: What, is there a spider on me? [frantically rubs her head] Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!

Lincoln: Worse. There's a zit on the end of your nose!

Leni [runs away]: I'm a hideous monster!

[Luna comes out o her room with her guitar.]

Luna: Hey, bro's! TV tonight is gonna be rockin! [strums her guitar.] Yeah!

Lincoln: Or, you can have your very own flashlight rock show in your bedroom. [Holds out a colorful flashlight and Luna takes it.]

Luna: That is sweet! Thanks, Linc! [Goes back to her room.]

[Lori soon comes.]

Lori: Has anyone seen my phone? I need to live-tweet my show!

Dipper [Takes out the phone and pressed a couple of button.]: Hey, Lori! I found your phone!

Lori: Give me that! [snatches her phone from him.] How many times do I have to tell you and everyone else to keep your hands off my stuff! [Phone rings.] Hello? Oh, hi Bobby. [laughs] No, I didn't text you to call me, but I'm glad you did. [To Dipper]: Thanks, for nothing, twerp!

Lincoln: [sees Lily sleepy, lays her in a laundry basket and kisses her.] And that makes 11.

[Lincoln slides down the stair and jumps to the floor while Dipper ran down.]

Lincoln [to the readers.] Like I said, Luke and I may not be the fastest or strongest, but to get all of our sisters out of the way, it pays to have a plan.

Lucy: You forgot me.

[Both brothers yelp in fright and fall to the ground.]

Dipper [slides his hand on his face]: Lucy! We forgot Lucy!

Lucy: Story of my life

Lincoln: What are you doing here?

Lucy: It's the season premiere of my favorite show, 'Vampires of Melancholia.'

Lincoln: This is the episode of ARGGH that everyone is going to be talking about at school tomorrow! Please let us watch it? Pretty please with a black cherry on top?

Lucy: I'm sorry, you two, but you know the rule. I was here first.

Lincoln: NOOOO! [Gets the idea to lick the remote.] Ha!

Dipper: Isn't that the remote Lily threw into the toilet?

[Lincoln gags, rubs his tongue, and spits out the germs. He then weeps while Dipper patted him on the back.]

Lucy: Sorry, you guys, but I can't miss my vampires. Edwin is so cold and tormented and mysterious. Sigh. If only he wasn't from another century.

[Both brothers look at each other, having gotten an idea.]

Lucas: That's okay, Luce. You watch your show on the big color TV. We'll just go watch our show on Dad's crummy, old, black-and-white TV.

Lucy [intrigued]: Black and white are my favorite colors.

Lincoln: Yeah, it'll make watching our show a little more spooky!

Lucy: Spooky is also my favorite color.

Lincoln: Well, enjoy your vampires.

Lucy: Wait! I'll take the old TV!

[The three of them are in Lucy and Lynn's room. Lincoln is having trouble getting the TV on the other side of the bed and Dipper helps him.]

Lucas: Sheesh, how heavy is this thing? [They put it on the bed]. Ok, time to plug this thing in. I'm surprised dad still kept this. [Plugs the TV and the power goes out.] Dang it.

[Everyone is in the halway, wondering what happened.]

Lori: All right! All right! Everybody just calm down!

Leni: Guys! I can't see anything! I think I've gone blind!

Leia: Actually sis, the lights went out.

Leni: Oh.

Lori: Ok, what happened?

Dipper: I was just plugging in the old TV for Lucy and I guess the added plug must've short circuited the fuse box a bit.

Lori: Seriously? I suspected something like this would've happened with Lincoln.

Lincoln: Hey!

Luan: Hey! I know why the lights went out! Cause they liked each other! [she and Mabel laugh with the others sighing.] Get it? Get it?

Lisa: that one was so good, it deserved a cookie. [Hands her one.]

Luan: Oh, thanks [eats it.] So anyway, what did one light bulb say to the other? [Suddenly starts glowing and everyone, minus Lisa, gasps.]

Lincoln: Your glowing.

Luan: Oh, I already told you that one?

Luna: No, dude. You are glowing.

Luan [looks at herself]: Hey, wow!

Lori: Everyone back away from Luan. [Everyone steps back.] Lisa, Mom and Dad said you're not allowed to use your siblings as experimental guinea pigs anymore!

Leni: Yeah! Not after what you did to me! I couldn't show my face in public for a week!

Lisa: Classic. All I did was infuse the bioluminescent DNA of the Aequorea Victoria jellyfish into a cookie. I call them Gloweos. Besides, now we can see.

Leia: Can I have one? I want to be like a human firefly!

Lori: Absolutely not.

Leia: Dang it.

Lisa [In thought]: Huh, I should right that one down.

Lori [sighs]: Okay. Everyone huddle around Luan.

[Everyone does as Lori told them.]

Luan: I always knew I was the light of your life. [giggles with Mabel while everyone else sighs.]

Mabel: Aw puns. They always brighten the mood. [She giggles with Luan.]

Lincoln: Okay. So, how about we get the power back on.

Lori: Hey, when Mom and Dad, are out, I'm in charge. So first, we need to get a head count to make sure we're all here.

Lincoln: One, two three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten and me, that's 13. Yep, that's all of us.

Lucy [appears next to him.]: You forgot me.

[Lincoln screams and falls to the ground after getting startled by Lucy again.]

Dipper: Ok, Lori, can we go to the circuit breaker and get the lights back on before Lucy keeps on scaring us?

Lori: Yes, but I'll do it. Where's the circuit breaker thingy?

Lincoln: In the basement.

[The kids head downstairs and go to the kitchen and find the door leading to the basement.]

Lori [slightly afraid.] Why am I the one who has to do this?

Everyone [at the same time angrily]: Because you're in charge!

Lori: Alright, all right! Come on, Luan. Light the way.

Luan: That's the brightest idea you've had all day! [giggles. Lori pulls her with her to the basement. But her glow goes away with everyone gasping.] Oooh. I thought I was staying in tonight, but I guess I'm going out! [Luan and Mabel giggle as everyone else sighs.]

Lori: Lisa, give her another one of those cookies. We won't tell.

Leia: I'll tell, if you don't give me one as well.

Lori [sighs]: Fine Lei. Lisa?

Lisa [Looks at her clipboard]: Negative. That was the only one. Prototype.

Lori: Just great. [hears a creak in the basement and gasps in fear.] There's something in the basement! I'm not going down there!

Lynn: Ooh! You're scared of the dark!

Lori: I am not! You're the one who's scared!

Lynn: I'm not afraid of anything.

Lucy [behind her.] Boo.

Lynn [scared]: AAH!

[Almost everyone starts to argue while the twins start to tremble with fright.]

Twins: THERE'S A GHOST INN THE BASEMENT! [Begin to cry.]

Dipper: Guys! Calm down! We have to think of this rationally and come up with a plan. [Everyone stops.] Now come here you two. [Hugs the twins.] You big brothers will protect you. Right Linc?

Lincoln: Your right. Because we are Cadet's Lincoln and Lucas. Highly trained students of the Academy of Really Good Ghost Hunters! Or… ARRGH! [Both of them put on night vision goggles and Lincoln busts out his walkie-talkie] Cadet Clyde, this is Cadet Lincoln. Forget the plan. I'm going to need backup.

[Clyde enters the house a few minutes later, dawning the same stuff as Lincoln and Dipper.] Cadet Clyde, reporting for duty. [Notices Lori.] L-L-Lori? [Starts acting like a robot.] RED ALERT. RED ALERT. DOES NOT COMPUTE. CIRCUIT OVERLOAD. MUST ABORT MISSION. [Leaves.]

Lincoln [To the readers.] Told you it gets awkward. [To Dipper.] Can Brock come?"

Lucas: He's out of town right now.

Lincoln: Okay then. We're going in. Into the basement. But fear not, our official AARGH! Branded night vision goggles, we can see in the dark. You ready Dip?

Dipper [Puts on the goggles]: Ready.

Lincoln [Does the same]: Let's go.

[Both go down the stairs but both slip down the stairs and fall down.]

Leia: You guys alright?

Dipper: The goggles were toys and don't work! But on the bright side, something cushioned my fall!

Lincoln: That would be me. But my walkie-talkie cushioned my face as well!

Luan: Hey! I think my video camera has a night vision setting.

[Both brothers rush back up with Lincoln taking it.]

Lincoln: Sweet! It's just like the cameras they use on AARGH! Let's go.

Lori: Wait! You're not leaving us up here all alone, are you? I mean, we couldn't possibly let you go down there all alone. We should all go down together. As a group. [Grins pleadingly.]

Lincoln: Very well. Luke and I will lead the way.

[Everyone walks down with Lincoln and Dipper leading the way with Luan's camera.]

Lincoln: You may want to stay close. There's no telling what could be lurking down here in the dark.

Luan: There's nothing funny about this situation. Although, I do like dark humor.

Leni: Is someone touching my hand?

Lynn: Your touching your own hand.

Mabel: It's time's like this I wish I would've brought one my glow in the dark or light bulb sweaters, that way we could see.

Lori [Irritated]: Yes that would've helped. [Scared.]I hate basements.

[An eerie sound comes and everyone starts getting scared.

Lori: What's that moaning?!

Lincoln: Don't freak out, it's just a pipe settling.

[Another scary noise.]

Leni: what's that scratching?!

Dipper: No worries. It's just Cliff the Cat. [Cliff meows and uses his scratching post.]

Lynn [plugs her nose.]: What is that smell?!

Lincoln: It's just Lily with a full diaper…"

[Luna is holding Lily, grossed out.]

Lily: Poo-poo!

Lincoln: See guys? I told you. There's nothing to be afraid of.

[Another ominous noise occurs, surprising everyone.]

Lori [scared.]: What is it?!

?: Lincoln… LINCOLN…

Lincoln [Terrified]: IT'S A GHOST AND IT KNOWS MY NAME!

[Everyone all start running around all scream, with the exception of Lucy.]

Lincoln [Bravely]: Stand back you guys. I'LL SAVE YOU! [Charges were the ghost was.]

[The lights turn back on and Lincoln is shown to be attacking a basket full of laundry . Lori had found the circuit breaker and turned the light back on.]

Dipper: Uh, bro. It's not a ghost. It's our laundry.

[Lincoln comes out of the laundry and sheepishly grins. And the sound was from his walkie-talkie.]

Clyde [On the other end.]: Lincoln! Lucas! Do any of you read me?

Lincoln [picks it up.]: Clyde?

Clyde: I was just calling to say sorry for not being such a good ARRGH! Cadet. And is your sister ready to date younger men?

Lori: Never going to happen!

Clyde: Was that your sister?! [Acts like a robot again.]: RED ALERT. RED ALERT. OVERLOAD. OVERLOAD.

[Both Lincoln and Dipper roll their eyes and a deadpan looks.]

Leni [With her eyes closed.]: Guys! I still can't see!

Mabel: Uh, sis. Open your eyes.

Leni [Open her eyes.] IT'S A MIRACLE! Thanks Mabes! [She hugs her.]

Lori: First one to the TV is couch commando.

Dipper: Let's go Linc! We need to get there first!

[The both of the hurry to the couch and everyone go after them but the both of them make it. But when they turn on the TV, their show is over.]

Hunter Spector: WOW! That was the by far the best episode of ARRGH ever! I'd hate to be you if you missed it!

Both Lincoln and Dipper: NOOOOOOO!

Lincoln: We missed the show.

[All of their sisters look at them and feel pretty bad for them.]

Lori [Hand him popcorn.]: Sorry you guys missed you show.

Mabel: But look on the bright side! Check this out. You guys practically live it. [Plugs Luan's camera into the TV and shows them what was filmed.]

[They all watch and enjoy their little adventure on film and both brothers are happy that they got to live their favorite show.]

Lincoln [To the viewers.] You know, I may have missed my show. But sometimes, it's not about being there first. Sometimes, it's about being there together. All of us.

Lucy: You forgot me.

Everyone [get's startled]: AAAHH!


	3. Get the Message

**Sorry for the long wait but here's the next chapter. And will also introduce some OC's in this chapter as well.** **Also, I just want to let you guys know that in this story, Lincoln's room is a bit bigger, preferably the same size as everyone else's.**

 **I also want to thank you because Loud Gravity has 100 followers now and over 27,000 views! Thank you all so much! I hope to have the next chapter for that up soon.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **5/29/18: Just to recap, I'm changing my OC's family who are close to the Loud's. Instead of Japanese, there going to be Middle Eastern, and their last names are Ahmad. Now, if I do anything wrong or need fixing, please let me know.**

 **9/8/18: Forget what I said about the previous date change. All will be explained in the new chapter. Which is Making the Case.**

* * *

 **Get the Message**

[Lincoln was playing a video game on a VR headset. He was fighting Zombies while break dancing and twerking.]

Lincoln: Take that, zombie! Feel my twerk, you evil jerk! HOO! [Looks at readers] Just hold tight, we'll take real zombies out soon.

[Lincoln continued to dance and soon enters a particular room.]

Lori: Lincoln!

[Lincoln takes off his goggles and sees the angry face of his older sister Lori.]

Lincoln: AAAAAHHHHH!

Lori [mad]: There's only one rule in this house: Stay out of my bedroom! If I catch you in here again, I will literally turn you into a human pretzel! [on the phone.] No, not you, Bobby. [giggles] One sec, okay?

[Lori kicks Lincoln out. He got up, put the goggles and continued to dance.]

Lincoln: OH, YEAH! [Goes into the bathroom] Zombies don't need to see this. [Takes off the goggles and sets them on the sink.]

[There's a knock at the door]

Lincoln: Occupied!

[The knocking then turns into a pounding]

Lincoln: I can't believe some-

[Opened the doors to see Lori, Lincoln was about to say something but Lori kicked him out as well. He then goes into his room and realizes something.]

Lincoln [panicked]: Oh no! My gaming glasses! [rushes to the bathroom but is stopped by Lola and Lana who are dressed in some kind of authority attire.]

Lana: No running in the hallway!

Lincoln: Huh? What are you talking about?

Lola: Lana, is this maggot giving you lip?

Lana: We're the new hall monitors at school, so we're practicing at home.

[They give Lincoln a ticket.]

Lola: If we catch you speeding again, you're going downtown! We already locked up Luan for telling bad jokes. And Mabel for taking the last cookie before I did.

[Lola opened the door to reveal Luan and Mabel in two cardboard jail cells.]

Luan: Hey! Did you hear the one about the thief who stole a calendar? He got twelve months! Ha, ha! Get it?

Leia: I do! Does anyone want a prison sweater? [Holds up a sweater that looked like an old prisoner uniform.]

Lola: That's five more minutes, dirt bags!

Lincoln: Okay, okay, I'll walk within the speed limit. I swear.

Lana: NO SWEARING!

[As they leave to go into their room, Lincoln goes to the bathroom to find that his goggles are now totaled.]

Lincoln: Someone stepped on my glasses! NOOOO!

[Lincoln runs down the stairs and outside to find Lori leaving in the Vanzilla.]

Lincoln: LORI! YOU DIRT BAG!

[Later, Lincoln was telling Clyde, Dipper and Dipper's friend, Brock Tadashi. Brock was the same age as Lucas, had black hair, who was Japanese-American, with his dad born in Royal Woods while his mom was born in Japan. He wore running shoes, brown cargo shorts, glasses, and a 'Royal Woods Roosters' Hoodie.]

Lincoln: One minute I'm electric-sliding with the undead, and the next... [groans] IT'S ALL LORI'S FAULT!

Brock: I feel your pain Linc, Kim, is like her.

Lincoln: You're lucky, you only have one brother and two sisters.

Clyde [holding the goggles]: I can't believe it!

Lincoln: I know! She didn't say sorry and Brock is lucky.

Dipper: You don't mean that do you?

Clyde [lovestruck]: No. I can't believe these were touched by Lori's beautiful toosties… [cradles the glasses]

[Dipper and Brock face palm with Lincoln biting back a groan.]

Brock: Dude, seriously?

Lincoln: Snap out of it Clyde! Lori's a monster! All she cares about is talking on her stupid phone! Well, I'm going to give her a call she'll never forget…

Clyde: What are you gonna say?

[Lincoln looks at his drawer and pulls out a sheet of paper and shows it to everyone. Lucas, who knew what that was, gulped.]

Lucas: Your not…

[Clyde and Brock looked at the piece of paper with interest.]

Clyde: Why 'blank' is the worst sister ever?

Lincoln [evilly]: I knew this would come in handy someday, I just didn't know which sister would be getting it. [writes Lori's name in the blank] But you, Lori Loud, have made my decision very easy. [dials Lori's phone number on his duck phone.]

Brock: Uh, Dip, what is that?

Dipper: A letter that Linc and I created for when something that has to do with our sisters, it's a long story.

[Lincoln waits for the phone to pick up. In the background, Luna was playing on her guitar and the last note of Lori's ringtone was heard.]

Lincoln [Impatient]: Agh. Must be charging her phone. No worries. I'll just leave it on her voicemail.

Voicemail: Hey, this is Lori. You know what to do. [Beep]

Lincoln: Hey, Lori, this is your dear brother, Lincoln. There's something I've been meaning to tell you, You are…[Lincoln goes into a blindingly raging rant about Lori, Luna then came in and rocks out, acting like a sensor. Unfortunately, Lucas, Clyde and Brock were close enough to hear and they all had different expressions of horror. Mainly with Clyde, who was also in despair because his dream girl was getting roasted.]… AND THAT IS WHY YOU ARE THE WORST SISTER EVER! [Hangs up and Luna leaves, not noticing what Lincoln had said.] What did you guys think?

[Clyde faints, Brock had an unreadable expression but was sorta pale, and Dipper was sweating nervously.]

Brock [Getting his composure back]: Dude, I only hear that kind of stuff from my brothers.

Dipper: Uh, Linc. Where did you learn those words?

[Before Lincoln could reply, the door opened again and Lori came in, holding a new VR system.]

Lori: Hey, bro, I just wanna say I'm so sorry I stepped on your stupid toy. So I went and bought you a stupid new one.

Lincoln [shocked]: You did what now?

Lori [Hands him the new glasses]: Also, I'm impressed you didn't freak out over this. Very mature. [notices Brock] Hey Brock.

Brock: Hey Lori.

Lori: Is Kimberly here?

Brock [chuckled]: You know he hates that, right?

Lori [smirks]: Hey he's one of my oldest friends and helped Bobby and I get together. I gotta make fun of him sometimes.

[Lori leaves and everyone goes back to a panicked state.]

Lincoln: Guys! What have I done! I called Lori a whole bunch of names! What am I gonna do?! I'll be turned into a human pretzel if she hears that message! We gotta delete the message!

Dipper [Relieved]: It's a good thing I didn't say anything.

Lincoln: Bro, you wrote half of it and she knows your handwriting.

Dipper [Gulps]: Oh boy.

[After getting Clyde up, all four of them peaked out the door. Lola and Lana were tracking something from all the rooms; Lori was leaving her room, locked the door and put the security password in.]

Lincoln: Perfect! Lori doesn't have her cell which means it's still in there charging. Our mission is to infiltrate her room and delete the message before she gets back.

Clyde: But Lori's room is off limits.

Lincoln: I know. That's why I need you guys to lookout for her.

Dipper: So, what's the plan little brother?

Lincoln: Still by one year.

[After explaining the plan. Everyone got into position.]

Clyde [stands by the staircase.]: I'M IN POSITION!

Lincoln: Roger that. [Sees Lola writing Lily up for not wearing a diaper.]

Lola: No I can't let you off with a warning!

[Lincoln sneaks by, Cliff then get's on his hat and starts padding it; Lincoln shoos him off but get's hit with Cliff's tail. He stifles a sneeze with Lily's diaper.]

Lola: Next time, remember. This is a mandatory diaper zone!

[Lincoln realizes what he just used and throws up. That got the twins attention and Lincoln hiding up the doorway, but his hands are covered in ketchup, causing him to slip.

Lincoln: Gah… ketchup fingers…"

[Dipper sees that's his turn. He runs out the door to his room and past Lola and Lana.]

Lana: Hey! No running!

[The both of them chase after him. Lincoln then manages to sneak into the vents.]

Lincoln: Alright guys I'm in.

Lucy: Hey, Lincoln

Lincoln [screams]: Lucy! What are you doing in here?

Lucy: I come here to think. I actually just wrote a new poem called "Ventilate".

Inside the wall

I choose to be alone

If I ever get stuck

Please listen for my moan

Lincoln[nervous]: Riiight. [chuckles] Clyde, get me to Lori's room, now. [Creeps away from Lucy]

Clyde: Go three clicks, and a right. Or was it three rights and a click? Wait. What's a click?

Brock [Takes the walkie-talkie]: Just keep going.

Lincoln: Never mind. I think I'm there.

[Lincoln then fell through the vent hatch and was about to hit the bathroom floor but Lucy catches him.]

Lucy: Hey, Lincoln

Lincoln: Phew. Thanks, Luce.

Clyde: Lincoln! Everything okay?

[His radio falls into the toilet. Lincoln then managed to plunge it out with a plunger and catches it.]

Lincoln: Yeah, Clyde. [Groans at the soggy texture of the radio.] Everything's perfect.

[Lucy pulls Lincoln up into the vents.]

Lucy: I can help; I overheard you guys in the vents. The profanity made some of my ghost friends gasp. Including Grandma Harriet.

Lincoln: Ok.

[Lucy leads Lincoln to Lori and Leni's room and Lincoln can see Lori's phone through the grating.]

Lincoln: I've got eyes on the package.

Clyde: Package? What about Lori's phone?

[Lincoln facepalms and enters Lori's room via a red rope, while Lucy holds it from her end. The then seems to be becoming undone.]

Lincoln: Clyde, what kind of rope is this?

Clyde: Cherry Licorice rope.

[The rope snaps and Lincoln screams and creates a thud when he hits the floor. Downstairs, Lori heard the noise and started to head up to check it out.]

Clyde [frantic]: Lincoln! Lori's coming! Don't worry, I'll stall her. [Draws a fake mustache on his upper lip takes off his shirt, and approaches Lori.

Lori: What?

[Clyde gets stunned and then gets a nasty nosebleed.]

Lori: Ugh! Gross! [Runs to her room]

Brock [with his phone]: Hey Lori, phone call.

[He give Lori his phone and she answers it.]

Lori: Hello? Hey Kim… what? What are you talking about? I'll call you later.

[Gives back the phone and walks to her room.]

Brock [nervous]: Oh boy.

[Lincoln was about to delete the message when he hears Lori about to come in. Lincoln looks up to where Lucy was but she had already high tailed it out. Lori then entered and looked around with a displeased look. Lincoln was hiding under her bed, but then get's hit by Lori's shoes and makes a noise. That got her attention and she was about to look under it but get's interrupted.]

Mabel [Who was out of the twins 'prison' and was at the entrance of the room]: Hey sis, do you know where Leni keeps her pink sewing thread?

Lori: In the closet, hang on and stay there.

[Lori then walks over to the closet to look for it. Lincoln managed to evade her and stands behind the curtain. He looks out and sees Mabel and Dipper give him a thumbs up. He does the same and hides again and tries to reach the phone. Walt, their pet bird, perches himself on the phone and bites Lincoln. He yelps in pain and the phone stops charging.]

Lori: Finally [Gets phone] Ooh! New messages! I'm so loved! [Hands Leia the pink thread] Here Mabes.

Mabel: Thanks. Should I get Lucy?

[Lincoln and Dipper run after Lori. Lori was listening to her messages.]

Message 1: Hey babe, it's Bobby. Do you think we'll always be together?

Lori: Aww! Totes saving that one! [Saves it.]

[She walks past Clyde, who had tissue up his nose and faints again.]

Message 2: Hey girl, It's Becky! Just wondering if you want to hang at the mall tomorrow with the girls.

Lori [texts]: Sure will! See you soon!

[Lincoln, Dipper and Brock hurries to stop Lori. But get stopped by the twins.]

Lola: We warned you, dirt bags!

Lana: It's the clinc for Linc and his cronies

Lucas: Look! Luan's making a jailbreak!

[The twins turn around and the three of them make a break for it downstairs.]

Lana: Hey!

Lola: Oh, forget those bums. He's out of our jurisdiction now.

Lana: Yeah. Let's get doughnuts.

[The twins walk off for a doughnut break, while the others run downstairs. They are already too late due to Lori already listening to Lincoln's hateful message.]

Message: Hey, Lori. It's your dear brother, Lincoln.

Lincoln: Lori! [Dives at her.] NOOOOOO! [Makes a thud when he hits the ground.] Ugh!

Message: There's something I've been meaning to tell you. You are…

[Lincoln and the others look on in horror, but Lori deletes it before the rest of the message was played.]

Lori: Ugh! Delete! Lincoln, there are two rules in this house: stay out of my room, and never call my phone! My voicemail is full enough without useless messages from you!

Lincoln [sarcastically relieved.] Gee, Lori, I'm sorry.

Lori: But, I'm gonna let it slide this time 'cause you were so mature when I broke your stupid toy.

Lincoln [sheepishly chuckles ]: Yeah, right. That's me. Mr. Mature.

[Lori get's a call and answers it.]

Lori: Bobby. Only 12 messages today? I thought you cared about me.

[She walks off with Dipper and Brock sighing in relief.]

Lucas: Well bro, I hope you learned something.

Lincoln: Yep. Next time I have a problem with one of our sisters, I'll just talk to them instead of leaving a message or one of us writing a nasty letter. [Realizing] Wait, where is that letter?

[The three of them look around for it.]

[In the bathroom, Lori was plucking nose hairs while talking to Bobby]

Lori: If you want our couple name to be Lobby, you're going to have to show a little[Sees the letter on the floor.] What's this? 'Why Lori is the worst sister ever?' Bobby, I gotta go. I'M ABOUT TO TURN LINCOLN AND DIPPER INTO HUMAN PRETZELS!

[The three of them are looking for the letter upstairs when Lori comes out of the bathroom with a pissed off look]

Lori [enraged]: LINCOLN, LUCAS! WHAT IS THIS?!

Lincoln: Well, it's time to do the official dance of the Loud House: The Running Man!

[Lincoln puts on his new game goggles and starts dancing. Dipper and Brock run the down stair to escape Lori's wrath.]

Lori: WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M GONNA-

[Luna rocks out what Lori was saying like she did for Lincoln.]

* * *

 **The rest of the Amari family will be introduced later. Also Becky isn't an OC, she was introduced in the episode 'Party Down' and I decided to give her a bigger role.**

 **Till next time.**


	4. Heavy Meddle

**Finally got done with a new chapter. And I would like to thank you all for your patience, and don't worry, Loud Gravity is coming soon. Also I want you to read chapter 1, because I will have an explanation of is going to happen now.**

 **And remember what I said about the OC family I made is on the last chapter.**

 **Also which style of writing for the episodes do you prefer? Script or regular format?**

 **I own nothing and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Heavy Meddle**

All throughout the day, Lincoln was being humiliated, which involved: getting pantsed, tripping, due to his showlaces being tied together, sitting on a whoopee cushion during lunch. And each time other students would laugh and take pictures of him. The last straw was when he opened his locker, and piles of garbage fell on him.

Lincoln looked angry and said," All right! That's it!"

After school, Lincoln, Dipper, Brock and Clyde were walking home.

"So, you really confronted the bully?"

"That's right, I said to meet me at 3:30 in front of my house, and we're gonna settle this."

"Whoa! You're gonna fight?!" Clyde worriedly said.

"I'm not an animal, Clyde. I'm going to deliver a strongly worded speech… as soon as I write it. Do you think you can help me Dip?"

"Of course, what are brothers for?" Dipper said.

"Well, I think the bully beat you to it, Linc. There's a note on the side of your head." Brock said.

"Huh?" Lincoln said.

He then sees the sticky note, pulled it off his head and it read 'Lame-O'. But after he took it off, there was a piece of gum in his hair.

Clyde sniffed it and said," Ooh! Watermelon Lime!"

Lincoln sighed and said to Dipper," Well Dip, you know what that means?"

"Keep this away from the girls, so they won't meddle." They both said unisom with exasperated looks.

Brock had a raised eyebrow and said," What's wrong with that? I mean, I know the family for years, but they can't be that bad."

"Yeah, they can be helpful to you guys. Your sister Lori gives great advice. She told me to never be myself. I love that woman." He said with love struck sigh.

Lincoln patted Clyde on the shoulder and said," Well, unless you count: having a Thermometer in your mouth, then hit with an X-Ray mission that hits you with huge dose of radiation, bandaged like a Mummy, and then get hot soup on your crotch. All because of a paper cut, then it's quite different, buddy."

"Well, then, you'd better get that gum out. You wanna look intimidating for that bully." Clyde said.

"I was born intimidating." Lincoln said, and tried to pull it out, but recoiled in disgust.

"You know, peanut butter will get the gum out." Clyde suggested.

"Should I use chunky or smooth?"

"Well, if you use Chunky, you're gonna have to use smooth to get the chunks out."

"Good point, thanks pal."

Both brothers head into the house, which left Brock and Clyde outside.

"By the way, who's bullying Lincoln?" Brock asked.

Clyde thinks for a moment, and then said," Oh, it's-"

Both Lincoln and Dipper look around the house, and placed their backpacks on the floor.

"The National Weather Service reports clear skies with only a 20% chance of meddling sisters. But we advice keeping your umbrella handy." Lincoln said to the readers.

Lily was playing with some of her toys and notices Lincoln and Dipper coming in. Both brothers did a shushing motion to her, and Dipper then stepped on a squeaky toy. Lily did the same motion as them, and they soon sneaked off.

"Hold it right there!" Lori's voice was heard.

The both of them freeze, thinking they've been caught, but realize she was talking to someone on her phone.

"He wore cargo shorts on your date? That is literally the worst thing I have ever heard."

"Phew." The both of them said, and snuck into the kitchen.

"I got lookout, you got the peanut butter." Lucas said.

Lincoln nodded and said," Right."

Lincoln went to the fridge, and looked for the peanut butter," Peanut butter, peanut butter… where's the peanut butter?"

Dipper hears Luna humming, and he then makes several motions with his hand. Lincoln saw this, looks around, and then places his head in the crisper. Dipper slapped his face, and rubbed it down in slight annoyance. Luna walked in and saw Lincoln.

"Hey, bro."

"Oh, hey, Luna. What's the haps?" Lincoln said.

Luna noticed what Lincoln was doing and said," Rad way to chill out, bro."

"Right. Totally rad."

"Hey, can you hook me up with some pudding."

Lincoln reached around, found the pudding, and gave it to her.

"Thanks, stay cool." Luna said and left, but not before seeing Dipper hanging near the threshold," Hey, Dip."

Lincoln got his head out of the crisper drawer, he then shook off a head of cabbage, and found the peanut butter.

"Peanut butter!" He opened the jar and discovered it was empty. "Ah! Why do people put empty jars back in the fridge?!" He said frustrated. He then looked at his older brother and said," Got any ideas?"

Dipper tapped his chin for moment and then said," We can cut it out."

"That could work."

The both them sneak to their parents room, grab some scissors, and make it to the staircase. Dipper sees Luan and motions for his brother to hide. Lincoln hides besides it.

"Hey, Luan." Dipper said.

"Hey, Dip. What's with the scissors?"

"Uh, Mabel needed it for one of her crafts." He lied.

"K, since I have your attention. What do you think of this joke? 'If I were you, I'd go for the baboon!'"

Dipper scratched his head and said," I don't get it."

"Oh. Well, that's just the punchline. I still gotta think of the setup." She said and walked away.

The boys breathed another sigh of relief, and headed up stairs, they made it to the hallway, but heard their mom yelled.

"Lincoln, honey! I need you to take out the trash!" Rita said.

"Lincoln's preoccupied at the moment, mom, I'll do it!" Dipper said.

"Alright!"

Dipper gave Lincoln the scissors, and ran down the stairs. Lincoln sneaks to his door, and was about to open it, but Lisa catches him.

"Greeting, human. There's Liquidambar Stycraciflua in your follicular area."

Lincoln had a confused look and said," A what in my who now?"

"You've got gum in your hair." Lisa simplified.

Lincoln looked nervous and said," Oh, yes. I'm sure it's just-"

"I assume that being of average intelligence, you didn't place it there yourself. Therefore, I can only deduce that someone has been picking on you."

Before Lincoln say anything, Dipper, who had returned from taking out the trash, said," That's not true Lis, you see… Brock dared me to shoot a piece a gum I was finished with into a trash can. But, I accidently hit Lincoln instead." He said with both brothers giving her wide nervous smiles.

Lisa didn't seem all that interested and said," Well, I shall lead your tom-foolery to yourselves. And if you ask me how to shoot projectiles out of one's Oral Cavity, I will simply ignore the both of you." She said and walked off.

"Phew." Both brothers said and walked into their room.

Dipper snipped off the piece of gum, without taking too much hair and said," There you are little brother."

"Thanks, and you know it's by one-"

Their door was kicked opened, which was done by Lynn, and showed every sister there.

"You're being picked on!" Lynn said to Lincoln.

"Uh, not he isn't, we told Lisa-"

"Actually brother unit, I knew you were lying. I could tell by your nervousness and stuttering from earlier. Now if I had my lie detector, then we would've had some quicker results." Lisa explained.

"So, you are being picked on!" Luna said, outraged.

"Of course not!" Lincoln nervously said.

"Then what's that?" Luan said, pointing at the gum.

"That's just my gum." Lincoln said and started to chew it, but was obviously disgusted by it. "Mmm… Watermelon Lime. And hair!" He said and spat it out.

The girls then started to demand that they let them help him.

"Guys! Guys! Please stay out of this! You'll only make this worse!" Lincoln begged.

"If by worse, you mean better, I agree." Lori said.

"You should go straight to the school principle!" Lola said.

"Forget that. You should literally text an embarrassing picture of him to all of his friends." Lori said.

"Nope, give him a really itchy sweater that I'll make. He'll scratch himself until he apologizes. No one messes with my little brother." Mabel said, who was rarely angry.

Lynn then proceeded to do a flip and kicked Lincoln into the wall.

"Basic stealth ninja kick. That's how you're gonna take him down." She explained.

Dipper blinked, gave Lynn a raised eyebrow and said," Lynn, how does that help Lincoln? I mean, hurting him won't help."

Lynn realized it and said," Shoot your right. I need a dummy, that's how I should show him."

Dipper nodded satisfied and said," Your right, that's how-"

Lynn did the same move on Dipper and fell to the ground with a groan.

"Now that's how you do it Linc." Lynn proudly said.

Lincoln got up and said to the readers," Well, folks, the National Weather Service has just released a Category 1 Sisternado Watch. We advice boarding up your windows and preparing your emergency supplies."

After Lucas got up, Lynn had him in a hold and threw out into the hall, and had him in a hold.

"See Linc, that's the Camel Clutch. Another good option for ya." She said and got off Dipper.

Linc gave her a look and said," Lynn, what Dipper meant, was by using an actual dummy."

"Meh, I prefer the brother kind. Makes demonstrations easier." Lynn said, as if it made sense.

Lucas got up and said, slightly irritated," Gee thanks."

"We'll start with some basic dumb jokes. Like 'You're so dumb, you locked yourself inside your car.' That kind of thing." Luan said.

"Ooh I know! I'll invite him to a teas party and make him use the chipped cup! I'm so evil, sometimes I scare even me." Lola said with a sinister look.

Lincoln then noticed Lynn was standing in a strange pose.

"What are you doing?"

Lynn pulled his shirt over his face and said," SURPRISE MIME ATTACK! I invented that one myself."

"Guys, can we just do this in a calm fashion. We don't need to resort to violence." Dipper said.

"Pssh, whatever, I'll take care of this myself." Lynn said and walked off.

"You should do this!" Luna said and proceeded to slam a pair of cymbals into Lincoln's ears, which also got Dipper as well. "His ears'll be ringing for days!"

"Ooh, how about this, we use ugly jokes. Like, " Your so ugly, Frankenstein would run in terror.'" Mabel suggested.

"Hmm, that's a good one sis." Luan praised.

Lynn then returned with boy, and she was carrying him by the seat of his pants.

"Look! I found him!"

The girls then surround him with angry looks.

"How dare you bully our brother! Only we get to do that. And don't think about doing it to our other brother." Loris said.

Lana spat out the gum she had, and handed it to Lincoln and said," Smoosh your gum into his hair, Lincoln!" She sees how he is hesitant to do it." Fine, I'll do it."

"Uh, guys, that isn't the kid who bullied or is the enemy of Lincoln. But considering what you just did. I'm pretty sure he is now his enemy." Dipper said exasperated.

The boy growls at Lincoln in anger, but Lynn kicks him out of the house.

"Why are you still here?"

"I can't believe I almost wasted perfectly good gum on him." Lana said and took the gum back and chewed it.

"I'll go get another boy." Lynn said, and was about to leave.

"No! Lynn, stop! IT'S NOT EVEN A BOY!"

Lynn stopped, surprised, while the rest of the girls were perplexed. Dipper was the only one who looked sorta frightened. Due to knowing what was going to happen. Sure he and Linc were only one year apart, he still had more experience dealing with his sisters.

"Is it a dog?" Leni said.

Lincoln didn't notice the stopping hand gestures from his brother, sighed and said," It's a girl."

The girls look at him in shock, letting the news sink in. They then, minus Lisa, started to let out squeal of delight.

Lincoln looked perplexed and said," What?"

They all, except Lisa and Dipper, gave a big group hug. Dipper saw this and sighed.

"Normally, I don't care for inane human emotions, but." Lisa said, squealed, and then joined the group hug.

"Lincoln! Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend?" Luna excitedly said.

"She sounds so pretty." Lola said.

"You and her will make a great couple!" Leia said.

"What is happening?" Lincoln said, slightly freaked out.

They all release him from the hug.

"When a girl picks on you, that only ever means one thing; she like you." Lori said in a teasing way.

The girls squeal again, with Lucas shaking his head, and Lincoln looking dumbfounded.

"That's redicoulous! She shoved a sandwhich down my pants! I was picking sesame seeds out of my butt for days!" Lincoln said, disbelieving what he was hearing.

Mabel patted him on the back and said," That's a classic! Also, take it from someone who's a good matchmaker. I have some ideas where she'll fall for you and you will as well!"

"Heh?" Lincoln said.

"This is bad." Dipper muttered.

Lincoln got out of his stupor and said," You guys are nuts! She hates me! I'm gonna meet her today and give her a piece of my mind!"

"You need to give her a piece of instead." Lori said.

"You need to give her a piece of your heart instead."

"What?!" Lincoln said, slightly scared.

"I think he needs to kiss her." Leni suggested.

"WHAT?!" Both brothers said.

The sisters begin to chant that Lincoln should kiss his bully, it got so bad that it was like a tornado had formed.

"This just in from the National Weather Service! The Sisternado watch has been upgraded to a Sisternado warning. TAKE COVER IMMEDIATELY!" Lincoln said to the readers.

Both him and Dipper ran into the bathroom.

"Dude! You shouldn't had told them that! Now you unleashed them." Dipper said in a serious tone.

"I know!" Lincoln said and took out his radio. "MAYDAY! MAYDAY! Clyde, do you copy?"

"Roger. I mean, this is Clyde, not Roger. But yeah. Roger, it's Clyde." Clyde responded.

"My sisters have lost their minds! They think the bully likes me! They want me to kiss her!" Lincoln panicked.

"I don't know. Maybe they're right, Lincoln." Clyde suggested.

Lucas took the radio and said," What do you mean, Clyde?"

"Well, they're girls, Dipper. They know more about these things than we do. It's a scientific fact." Clyde explained.

Dipper thought about it for second. Sure he was smart, but he knew there were things only certain people would know.

"I think Clyde and the girls are right, bro."

"Wait… wow. You really think she might like me? How would I know?" Lincoln said, considering it.

Dipper shrugged and said," Well, there's only one way to find out."

Lincoln sighed and said," There's only one way to find out." He said and walked out.

"Hold it!" He yelled and the sisters stopped.

"So am I going to kiss this girl or what?" He said with a smirk.

The girls, minus Lisa, squeal again.

"Again…" Lisa said and squealed as well.

At 3:30, the girls helped Lincoln get ready. And when it was time. They gave him words of encouragement. Lincoln then proceeded to walk outside to kiss his bully. When Lori looked outside with the others, her eyes widened in shock at who she saw Lincoln was going to kiss.

"Oh boy." She said.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked.

Lori looked at Dipper and said," Did you know?"

Dipper shrugged and said," We probably should've mentioned, but we were all too caught up in the moment. Let's see how this works."

Everyone, minus Dipper and Lori, awed when Lincoln kissed his bully. But then voiced their concerns when she punched Lincoln in the face. Lincoln then walked back into the house, incredibly furious, and with a black eye.

"Sorry buddy. Our bad." Luna said.

"I can help you find someone else." Mabel said.

"Well, at least, you gave it shot." Luan said.

"I'll get some ice for that shiner." Lynn said.

Lincoln looks at them, minus Dipper, infuriated and said," QUIET! Every time you guys butt into my or Dipper's life, you make things worse! Well, guess what? never again! NO! MORE! MEDDLING!" He said and walked up the stairs and to his room.

Dipper shot his sisters a quick look, and went upstairs as well, to see if his brother needed anything.

Everyone was feeling guilty, but they didn't notice Lori going into the kitchen. She dialed a number on her phone and heard it pick up immediately.

"Hey, Boo-Boo Bear? We have a situation." She nervously said.

Up in Lincoln and Dipper's room, Dipper was listening to Lincoln's ranting.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry for agreeing along to it. Maybe there are things girls aren't good at." Dipper said.

Lincoln sighed, he knew he probably should've told Lori about it, considering it was Bobby's sister who was doing it. Sure Lori and Bobby knew each other for years, but Lincoln never really hung out with him or his family. He was about to say something, but heard someone whistle outside.

He looked outside and saw a rock fly past him, and into his room. Dipper picked up and started to read it.

"Sorry, Lame-O. Here's my number. 555-0121 Text me."

Lincoln grinned and looked out the window again. This time, a steak hit him in the eye. He sat on his bed and saw another note that said 'For your eye. XOXO, Ronnie Anne.

"Okay, maybe this one time our sisters were right." Lincoln said.

"But we should never tell them that, they'll never let it down."

"Right, got it."


	5. Making the Case

**IMPORTANT!**

 **Right sorry for the long wait, but I have an announcement to make.**

 **If you remember me have an OC family in this story, they were originally Japanese-American, but then I changed them to Muslim-American. But I'm changing them back to Japanese-American. The reasons are that I'm worried I'll do something wrong and I'll end up offending some people. Which I have no intention what so ever. So to play it safe, I'll stick to what I was originally going to do.**

 **Thank you for understanding.**

 **I own none of the content.**

* * *

 **Making the Case**

Lincoln stood front of the Loud Family trophy case, and spoke the readers.

"The Loud Family trophy case. My sisters, and one brother have done some pretty impressive stuff to get in here. There's Lynn's soccer trophies, Dipper's Junior Detective's contests, Mabel's knitting contests, Lola's Pageant Crowns, Lisa's Junior Nobel Prize, even Lily's won her thumb sucking contests! And there's mine."

His spot was left barren, and even had a couple of spider webs in it.

"I've tried everything to get in. From running a marathon, participating in a Karate tournament, and also a Beauty Pageant."

Lincoln then was in his school and he was looking at trophy.

"But now, I finally have my chance! The 5th grade Video Contest. Whoever's video gets the most votes wins this beauty." He said, breathed on the glass and drew a heart around it.

Clyde wiped it off and said," You really think you're going to win, Lincoln?"

"With what I have planned, I'm a shoe-in."

"You said the same thing about the Cutie Pie pageant."

"I was robbed!" Lincoln defensively said and took a breath. "Grab your camera."

Lincoln and Clyde were in Lincoln's backyard, and he was wearing something for the stunt he was going to do.

"Are we rolling?"

"Yep." Clyde said.

"Hey, fifth grade! Lincoln Loud here! Ever wonder what happens when 672 breath mints and 88 gallons of diet soda? Well, you're about to find out!"

Lincoln then rode on Lana's skateboard off a ramp, then onto a catapult, where he was then launched into a small swimming pool full of Diet Soda. The combination caused the soda to shoot out like a geyser.

"That was amazing! You're right. Everyone's gonna vote for this." Clyde praised.

Sometime after uploading the video to the schools contest page. They soon found it wasn't getting any votes.

"Why isn't anybody voting for this?" Lincoln said.

"Maybe because they're all voting for this HamstaCam video." Clyde said.

He clicked on the video and all it showed was a hamster running on a wheel.

Lincoln's eye widened when he saw the number and said," 50 votes?! Pshh! What's so great about dumb hamster?"

He heard an angry squeak and looked over to see his pet hamster, Geo, in his ball and he looked angry.

"Not you, Geo. You're awesome." Lincoln said.

"Hey! We got a vote! Now, wait, it's a comment." Clyde said.

"'Nice try, U shld go to UR BIG SISTER site for some tipzz. Her videos R sick: L.O.L. COMEDY CHANNEL.'" Lincoln read.

"Sick? Oh, no! do you think they have a virus!"

"It means awesome, Clyde. Click the link."

Clyde did and went to Luan's comedy channel. Lincoln already knew about his sisters comedy channel. She knew she was good, and add to the fact that his sister, Mabel helped her out sometimes, due to them having somewhat similar interests. But she couldn't be that good.

"Cute, but how many people wanna watch Luan… 50,000 followers?! Clyde, do you know what this means?"

"People waste a lot of time on the internet?" He suggested.

"No! Well yes, but that's not the point. Luan or Leia can help us win the video contest! Come on!"

* * *

The boys went to Luan's room, who she shared with Luna and Mabel. They couldn't find their sweater wearing sister, but lucky for them, Luan was in the room.

"Mm-hmm." Luan said as she looked.

"Pretty sick, right?"

"That mean's awesome." Clyde added.

"Yeah, not in this case." Luan said.

Lincoln had a shocked look and said," What?!"

"Sorry, Linc. Stunts are so last year. If you want to win the contest, you have to make funny videos. That's how fads and trends work. They're there for a little bit, but once something else catches people's attention, then they flock to that." She explained.

"Wow, that's deep." Clyde said in awe.

"Well, how do I make funny videos then?" Lincoln asked.

"Easy. You just follow my one simple rule. Keep your camera on at all times, because you never know when you'll strike comedy gold. Ooh! Like this!" She said as she filmed Clyde picking his nose.

"Aw, come on! Erase that!" Clyde said embarrassed.

"Don't worry, Clyde, I would never post it without your permission. Besides, I said comedy gold, not digging for gold. Ha!"

A couple of hours later, the boys had been sitting outside, waiting for something comedy related. Unfortunately, nothing had happened yet.

"We've had the camera on all day! Where exactly is this comedy gold… Clyde? Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry, Lincoln. I was just worried that Lynn was going accidently step on that rake, resulting in a series of escalating mishaps." Clyde pointed out.

"That's great, Clyde, but… a series of escalating mishaps?!" He said and they both hid in a bush to film Lynn.

Lynn was busy bouncing a soccer ball on her head. She would've made it to 60, but she accidently stepped on a rake and hit her from behind. The ball bounced off a pole, which ended up hitting her, and sending her flying onto a trampoline, where she then bounced off and landed in the soda pool. She then came out, soaked.

The boys laughed with Lincoln saying," That was hilarious!"

"Let's go upload it! this is gonna get a ton of votes!" Clyde excitedly said.

Lincoln thought about it for a second and said," I don't know, Clyde. Enough votes to beat HamstaCam?"

"HamstaCam!" Clyde said with a shake of his fist.

Lincoln then got an idea and said," If we struck comedy gold with one sister, with 11 sisters and one brother, we'll have Comedy Fort Knox!"

They laughed evilly and went to find the others.

* * *

Throughout the day, they managed to get footage of everyone, minus Lily in the house. Luna ripped her pants and her underwear showed after doing the splits. Lucy was talking to her Edwin bust and kissed it. They got Lori a couple of times when she farted. Lola sleeping, while wearing a mud mask, sleeping mask, hair curlers, and a retainer. Lana was rummaging through the trash, found some gum and chewed on it. Lisa, who was reading a science book, and ended up walking into a banister.

Leni was right behind her, and instead of walking into the banister, she walked into a wall. Mabel was in her room, looking at pictures of boys, and she was pretending to be them, saying stuff that involved them being in love with her.

And finally Dipper, who was singing 'Disco Girl' while he was in the bathroom.

"Wow, there are a lot of funny things that your siblings do. Can we also hear Lori's toots again? It's like music to my ears." Clyde said with a swoon.

Lincoln ignored the last part, and said," Now, this is gonna beat HamstaCam! Let's go upload it!"

Lincoln had to drag Clyde, due to thinking about Lori again.

The next day at school, Lincoln was with some of his classmates and they were talking about the video. Unfortunately for him, when his classmates started to mention what his sisters, and brother, would do to him once they find out about the video. He started to worry.

After school, when he and Clyde were walking home, and they were talking about what will happen to Lincoln.

"You can't get pulverized, Lincoln! I'd never be able to find another best friend!" Clyde worriedly said.

"You won't have to. After I win the trophy on Friday, I'll just delete the video."

Clyde hugged him and said," Just in case… we had a good run, buddy."

"Don't worry, Clyde. No one will never know." He said.

Contrary to what he said, as soon as he got inside, his sisters and brother were waiting for him. And he got an ear load from them.

A few minutes later, a disheartened Lincoln walked into his room. His sisters basically hated him, and now they wouldn't forgive him. He had already deleted the video, but he knew that wouldn't work. Dipper, who was already in the room, after having his say, looked up, and gave him a sympathetic look

"It's going to be alright, Linc. I am still mad at you, but we both promised each other to help each other get out of situations. So I'm going to help."

Lincoln sighed as he sat in his bed and said," How exactly?"

"Well, you're not going to like this. But, you're going to have to humiliate yourself. But worse than the others."

Lincoln knew that was the right thing, but the only problem was, now he had to find footage of his most embarrassing moments. And he knew the one person who did.

Lincoln ran into Luan's room and said," Luan! You said your one simple rule is to always have your camera on, right?"

"That is correct, Captain Obvous."

"Then I'm going to need to borrow all your footage of me."

"You mean… Comedy Fort Knox?" She said as she opened her closet and she had boxes of tapes.

Dipper turns on the camera and films Lincoln in their room.

"Hey, fifth grade! Lincoln Loud here! Ever wonder what happens when one brother messes up and embarrasses his ten sisters and one brother? I don't think you do. But this is how you fix it."

He then held up a copyright card and said," And for legal reasons, all videos were provided by Luan Out Loud, LLC. All rights reserved, patent pending, Let 'er rip!"

Throughout the video, it showed Lincoln in his most embarrassing moments. He was in his room, in his underwear, flexing and kissing him arm. Another showed him talking to a picture of his crush, Christina, and he even kissed it. Another showed him dancing in an outifit, and him combing and watering his only chest hair.

Another showed him crying over a Reality Show. And the last one showed him singing about his one chest hair in the shower, and he ended up falling in the tub.

The next day, he was outside with some of his classmates, including his crush, Christina, who had a stunned look on her face.

"Oh, Lincoln." One of his classmates said while laughing.

"And just to be clear, we're laughing at you, not with you." Another said.

"I thought your sisters and brother's videos was embarrassing, but this take the cake! And still to lose out to a hamster? Ouch!" Another said.

Lincoln and Dipper were outside the hosue.

"I'm sure hope that hoped." Lincoln said.

"Well, only one way to find out. Also, forgive you."

"Thanks bro." Lincoln said as he opened the door.

Everyone was waiting for him, and they still looked pissed at him.

"It didn't work." Lincoln muttered.

"Lincoln." Lori sternly said.

"I know I embarrassed you and I can't undo it, and I'm sorry, but the least I could do was embarrass myself right along with you, that way we'd all be even." Lincoln apologized.

"Even? You think this makes us even?" Lynn said.

"Well, I was trying to-"

"Yours was way worse!" Lynn cheerfully said.

"Yeah! That video was hysterical!" Lori agreed.

Mabel laughed and said," Yeah, I may do funny things, but your was more hysterical, brobro!"

The girls and Lucas surround Lincoln, letting them know they forgave him.

"So, we're good?"

"We're good… brother." Lucy said.

"Sorry you didn't win the trophy." Luan said.

"But we really appreciate what you did and thought you deserved something." Lori said and handed him a tiny trophy.

"Wow. Thanks guys." Lincoln said.

After that, he ran to the trophy case and placed it in his spot."

" 'Most Improved Brother' " He then looked at the readers and said. "I did it. My sisters and brother no longer hate me, Christina's switching classes and I finally made the case."

He then heard a sound that sounded like someone passing gas.

"It was my shoes!" Lori said in the living room.

* * *

 **I know there are some parts missing, but I'm trying something different for all of this. Including the way I'm formatting the episodes, I'm not going to do script, due to it taking longer, and I don't like writing in that style.**

 **Till next time.**


	6. Along Came a Sister

**Sorry for the long wait, but here you are.**

 **I own none of the content.**

* * *

 **Along Came a Sister**

"This is gonna be the best weekend ever!" Lincoln excitedly said.

Lincoln, Clyde and Dipper were walking home from school. It was Friday, and Lincoln's teacher, Mrs. Johnson, was going away for the weekend, and she had let someone watch the class pet spider, Frank, for the weekend.

And that person, was Lincoln.

Dipper wasn't that sure and said," Normally it would, little brother, but there is an issue to that. And it has to do with Leni.

"He's right, remember last Halloween?" Clyde said as he shuttered when she sprayed him with bug spray and trampled him when she ran out of the house.

"And she hid in her room for three weeks. How she managed, I'll never know." Dipper said.

"Aren't you afraid of spiders?" Clyde asked.

Dipper shrugged and said," Not really."

Lincoln smirked and said," Oh no, Frank got out and is on your shoulder."

Dipper screamed like a girl and wiped himself off. He realized he'd been tricked, and glared at his brother and his best friend, who were laughing.

"Well, how do you guys plan to get Frank in the house without Leni knowing?" Clyde asked after laughing.

"Clyde, if I or Luke had to worry about our sisters every time we wanted to do something, we would never do anything. Besides, we thought of a plan. Stealth mode."

Both brothers then had a serious face, nodded at each other, and sneaked into the house.

"No I'm worried." Clyde said.

Dipper looks around, and was about to tell Lincoln to come in, but heard Leni scream.

"SPIDER!" She screamed as she was chased by Luan with a rubber spider. "GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY!"

"Aw, come on. It's fake." Luan said.

Dipper rolled his eyes at his sister, and motioned for Lincoln to come in. He then placed a coat over Frank's tank, and both brothers walk up the stairs, and make it to their room. Lincoln sighed, uncovered Frank's tank and placed him on the dresser.

Lincoln had a confident look and said, "Another successful operation completed by…"

"The Loud Bros.!" Both brothers said and high-fived.

Someone then knocked on their door and Lana comes in with a doll.

"Can I borrow the big kid scissors?" She asked then gasped when she saw Frank. "Hey, what's that? Oh-oh! He's so creepy! Can I play with him? Can I?" She asked excitedly.

"No, no. Frank stays in the cage." Lincoln said.

Lola then entered the room angry and said," Lana, give me back my dolly!"

She then saw Frank, in which she gasped and squealed and said," He's so adorable!"

"Has Leni seen this?" The twins asked.

"No she hasn't, and we have to keep it that way. So, keep it quiet." Dipper said.

Lisa then entered.

"Excuse me, some of us are trying to solve for Y." She then saw Frank." Ooh! Is that an Aphonopelma Chalcodes?"

Lincoln and twins had blank looks and looked at Dipper. Who was the only person who can decipher whatever Lisa said anything they or the family couldn't understand.

"It's the scientific/classification of a Tarantula. But Linc's class calls him Frank."

Lisa got closer and looked at Frank in awe and said," Fascinating specimen. Has Leni seen this?"

"No that's why I'm trying to keep him a-"

But a few moments later, the rest of the other sisters, minus Leni soon gathered around Frank's tank, and ogled at him.

"So much for keep it a secret." Dipper said.

"Has Leni seen it?" Luna asked.

Lincoln had annoyed look and said," Guys, for the last time! Leni's not gonna see-"

Leni then opened the door and said," See what?"

Everyone covered up Franks cage and said," NOTHING!"

Leni gasped and everyone had nervous looks, thinking that she knew.

"Oh, my gosh! Are you planning a surprise party for me?! Wait! Don't tell me. I wanna be surprised!" She said.

She then left and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The girls started to leave while Lori said.

"That was close. You two better know what you're doing."

Mabel then came back and said," If you guys need a look out. Mabel is here for look out duty. I have the eyes of a hawk, with great sweaters." She said and did a funny salute, walked out and closed the door.

"Like a hawk!" She yelled from outside.

Lincoln had a raised eyebrow and said," How much sugar has she had today?"

Dipper waved him off and said," Meh, she's just acting like herself today. I'll be down in the living room watching TV." He said and walked out.

Lincoln then looked at the tank ,and saw Frank looked a little upset.

"hey, you look a little sluggish, buddy. Bet you'd like to get out and stretch your legs. I guess a few minutes wouldn't hurt."

He carefully placed Frank out his tank and onto his drawer.

"Now, where did I put those crickets?" He said and got them out his bag. "Maybe this'll cheer you up?

Lincoln eyes widened when he noticed Frank was gone.

"Frank? Where'd you go? Frank, come out? This isn't funny!"

He then had a freaked out look and looked around his room.

Meanwhile, Dipper had managed to get the TV remote and watching TV. Lincoln appeared behind the couch and whispered.

"Dipper."

Dipper yelped in fright and fell off the couch. He rubbed his head when he got up and glared at his brother.

"Are you trying to copy Lucy now?"

"No time. I placed Frank out of his tank for second, and turned my back. When I looked at him again, he was gone. We gotta find him before Leni does."

Dipper nodded and both brothers went to check upstairs in each of their sisters rooms. Lincoln went into Lisa's room, and accidently knocked over a few beakers on her research table.

"What in Schrödinger's cat?!" Lisa said in shock.

"Sorry, sis! I'll clean it up later." He said and ran out.

He did it in time, due to the chemicals mixing caused a large explosion, which caused Cliff the cat to fly away. He then saw Lynn running out of her room, playing Basketball, which worried him.

"Lynn! Freeze!"

Lynn froze and said," We're playing Freeze Tag? Cool!"

Lincoln ran into Dipper, who was just coming out of Luna, Luan and Mabel's room.

"Did you find him?" Lincoln asked?"

"No, let's check the bathroom."

The both of them looked under the bathroom door. But then it was abruptly opened by Lori.

"What are you doing, you weirdo's?!"

"We're… uh… looking for my contact lens! There it is!" He said and picked up a lint ball, and put it in his eye. "That's better. Thanks Dip!"

They then ran into their room, while also passing Lynn, who was still frozen.

"Can I unfreeze now?" She asked.

In their room the brothers paced, thinking of what to do. Their thinking was interrupted when the others opened the door.

"Alright, you two! What is going on? And don't say anything about contacts, due to Lincoln not wearing any." Lori said.

"Yeah, you guys are acting all weirdly. And I'm your twin Dipper, I know when your hiding something." Mabel said.

"You guys have been acting even weirder than usual." Luna agreed.

"Okay, I'll tell you! Well, Frank was looking sluggish, so I took him out of his cage to get a little exercise, and then I turned to get the crickets, and he was gone."

The girls yell at him for doing something stupid, and worry about Leni finding out about Frank. They all stopped when Leni came into the room.

"What are we whispering about? Oh right! My surprise party! Don't worry, I won't tell me!" Leni excitedly said.

She then turned around, and everyone had looks of horror when they Frank was on her back. And they all followed her to the kitchen.

"See? I know nothing. Just making a smoothie." Leni said and went to the fridge to get some ingredients.

When she turned her back, Frank was gone.

"Oh, I need milk." She said and then opened the fridge again to look for the milk, which Frank was on top on.

"Wait! You're lactose intolerant!" Lisa said and slammed the fridge door shut.

"No, I'm not. I'm tolerant of everyone, whether they lack toes or not." Leni said and opened the fridge again.

"NOOO!" Everyone yelled, but then got confused and relieved when Frank wasn't in the same spot anymore.

"Eee, pider!" Lily said and pointed at Frank on the floor.

Frank was scurrying across the floor, and Luna trapped him under a pot. Leni turned around to see what was going on, and Luna pretended to have a jam session with Lily. Leni was distracted, but when they turned over the pot, Frank was gone again.

"So, who wants to try my new recipe? It's curds and… way to much spinach!" She said, as Frank was on the ceiling light, and everyone else gasped.

"Ugh! I know! What was I thinking?"

Frank then falls on to her glass.

"Ha! Nice try, Luan, but I'm not falling for another one of your fake spiders. Thought, this os looks pretty real."

Frank blinked, which made Leni realize the horrible truth.

"AAAHH! SPIDER!" She screams, and took out a can of bug spray.

"NOOO!" Everyone yelled as they tried to dive to get to Frank.

They were too late, due to Leni spraying a massive dose of the spray, so she was sure she got Frank.

Leni ran out of the room while yelling," WORST SURPRISE PARTY EVER!"

The cloud clears and Lincoln spotted someone on the floor that looked like Frank's corpse.

"Frank! No-ho-ho-ho-ho!" He cried out, as Dipper patted him on the shoulder in comfort.

Lucy walked over to him and said," I just wanna say I'm sorry for your loss… and that I'd be honored to serve as funeral director." She said and handed him a brochure for a business she owned named 'Lucy's Lament'.

"I keep an assortment of caskets on hand. Were you thinking shoebox, or for a little more money, mahogany?" She continued.

Later Lincoln had gone for the Shoebox coffin for Frank. Everyone, minus Leni, were there to attend his funeral, and Clyde arrived with a Casserole dish.

"Hey, Lincoln. I brought you this Casserole. My nana says that there's no greater comfort in times of grief." Clyde comforted.

Lincoln sighed and said," Thanks. This might as well be my funeral, too. Our whole class is gonna hate me for letting this happen for Frank."

Lucy started the sermon by saying," We are gathered here to mourn the untimely passing of Frank the Tarantula, a pet beloved by all."

"Except Leni." Lola spitefully said.

"The murderer!" Lana agreed.

Mabel huffed and said," I know she and I are close. But I'm going to make an ugly sweater so bad for her. She could never say to know to wearing any of them.

"Yeah! This is all Leni's fault! And that is a good way to get back at her sis." Lori said.

The others agreed, about it being Leni's fault, except for Lincoln.

"Guys, this isn't Leni's fault. It's mine." He said dejectedly.

"I knew Leni was afraid of spiders, but I brought Frank home, anyway. It was a bad idea. I guess I deserve to have my whole class hate me."

The moment was broken when Cliff coughed up a hairball.

"Ew! Gross, Cliff! Show some respect!" Lola yelled.

Lana noticed something about the hairball and said," Weird! This hairbuall looks like Frank!" she said and picked up corpse.

"Ew! Gross, Lana! Show some respect!" Lola yelled at her twin in disgust.

Lincoln looked at the hairball and the corpse.

"Because this isn't Frank! It's a hairball, too! Which means… Frank could still be alive!" Lincoln realized.

"AAAHH! SPIDER!" Someone yelled inside the house.

"And it sounds like Leni just found him!" Lincoln said.

"You sure bro-bro? That sounded too deep for Leni." Mabel said.

"Actually, she's right. I know that scream. That's actually your guy's dad. After Leni ran out, Mr. Loud saw me and trampled me as he ran out as well." Clyde explained.

"Dad's afraid of spiders?" Luna said with a grin.

"Pff, looks like we someone else to scare, huh Luan?" Mabel said and Luan snickered.

A moment later a Pest Control Van pulled up in front of the house.

"And it looks like he's got the Exterminator on speed dial!" Lori said concerned.

Lincoln ran up to the Exterminator, after he had got out of his van and sprayed a couple Caterpillars and said.

"It's ok, sir. There's been a misunderstanding. You don't need to kill the spider."

"Huh. What are you, a spider hugger? Nobody stops me from getting my spider." He said and went to house to find and kill Frank.

"I gotta go save Frank!" Lincoln said.

"We can help!" Lynn said, as she was still frozen.

"I can help, too!" Clyde said.

Everyone voiced their requests to help Lincoln and he said.

"Ok. You guys distract the exterminator while I find Frank. Also, don't let Mabel try to lie to him. Cause we know how bad she is at it. No offense sis."

Mabel shrugged and said," It's cool, I understand."

The others run into the house, while Lynn hops, due to still being frozen. Lincoln then tagged her and she ran after him to help.

"There's a big scary spider in the last room on the right! I hope someone can exterminate this ugly spider!" Luna yelled in her room.

The exterminator ran into her room, spotted it and sprayed. He laughed triumphantly, but he then realize it was fake.

"What's the matter? Afraid of a little rubber spider?" Luan taunted with her Groucho glasses on and laughed.

"I ain't afraid of nothing!" He said.

Lucy popped up behind him and said," Excuse me."

The Exterminator screamed in fright and Luan grinned.

"The scary spider went in there." She continued, and pointed at the bathroom.

The Exterminator then checked under the bathroom door, but Lori then burst out.

"What are you doing, you weirdo?!"

He got embarrassed and tried to say, "Oh, well, uh… I-I-I-"

Clyde then appeared next to him in his Spider costume from Halloween.

"Roar! I'm a spider. Come and get me!"

The Exterminator then nonchalantly shoved him aside, and walked off.

"I'm all right." Clyde said.

Mabel had a ball of yarn, and tossed it to Dipper, as she held one side. He caught the ball, and they pulled it against each other, and the Exterminator ended up tripping on it, and fell down. Lola and Lana then tangled him with Jump Rope. Both sets of twins high-fived one another. Lilly then shoved her pacifier in his mouth, and he spat it out in disgust.

Lisa walked up to him and said, "Kids. They can be so juvenile. Mouthwash?"

She shoved the container in his mouth, and he sloshed it , but his face grew hot, due to it being spicy.

"My special Ghost Pepper formula. The tingle means its working." Lisa proudly said.

Lincoln then entered from the stairs with a magnifying glass and said," Frank's not downstairs. So, he must be." Lincoln then spotted Frank hiding in a corner.

"Upstairs." The Exterminator coldly said.

Lincoln tried to save Frank, but the Exterminator tangled him up with the jump rope, and beats him to Frank.

"WAIT! STOP! NOOOOO!" Lincoln begged.

The Exterminator blasted the bug spray everywhere. Everyone gasped but everyone soon had confused looks when the cloud dissipated, and there was someone in a Hazmat suit.

The person then took off their helmet, and it was revealed to be Leni. And in her hands was none other than Frank.

Everyone cheered, except for the Exterminator.

"Why you-"

"Hold it right there, mister! If you exterminate this spider, you'll exterminate… this boys future! Everyone will think he's a spider killer and no will ever trust him again! Do you really want that on your conscience?" Leni said.

"Wow… I never thought of it that way. Lady, you just changed my life." The Exterminator said remorsefully.

"Really?" Leni and Lincoln said.

"Of course not, you spider huggers! Exterminator out! Here's my bill." He said and plants the bill on Clyde's face and leaves.

"Leni! That was amazing! But why?" Lincoln asked.

"I heard what you said at the funeral. And besides, maybe spiders aren't so bad after all. I mean, this one's kinda cute… no, never mind! Take it! Take it!" She said and gave Frank back to Lincoln, and ran off. "Ew, ew, ew, ew! It blinked at me!"

"Let's get you back in your cage, Frank." Lincoln said.

"I always thought Frank was a strange name for a female spider." Lisa commented.

Lincoln raised a brow and said," Frank's a girl?"

"Mm-hmmm. I can tell from the markings. Plus, female spiders always get sluggish before they give birth. I'm surprised you didn't notice it, Lucas." Lisa said.

Dipper shrugged and said," I may be smart. But your smarter, sis. You are the resident egghead in the family." He said ruffled her hair, and she blushed a little.

"So that mean's Frank is gonna be a mommy?" Clyde said.

Everyone awed at the thought, and Mabel said.

"Ooo, that mean's I can make tiny little outfits for them! Well, they can't wear them, but it's the thought that counts." Mabel said.

On Monday, Lincoln was ready to take Frank or how they renamed her Frances, back to school. Everyone, minus Leni, bid their farewells to her.

"I'll miss you, Frank, but I'm glad things are gonna be back to normal around here." He said as he walked out of the house.

Meanwhile, Leni was brushing her hair in her and Lori's room. But what she didn't know was that Frances had already laid her egg sac in the vents. The babies then hatched and crawled into her room.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! SPIDER!" She yelled at the top of her lungs for the house, and possibly the neighborhood to hear.

Lincoln winced, and had a face that read 'Uh-oh'.

* * *

 **I'm thinking about doing the episodes in either Dipper and Mabel's POV, what do you guys think?**

 **Till Next time.**


End file.
